mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Florandus Vindivicus
Page created by Flodoomable =Bio:= Sloth & Assassin. Florandus is a young man that is slightly contradictive in his nature. From his childhood he has been raised as a monster-friendly human that has a strong conviction to stay human while still enjoying as much of the pleasure monsters are all too happy to provide. He usually has a care-free disposition fooling around and finding ways to amuse himself, yet once he is on an assignment he becomes methodical and concentrated. Every now and again he is called upon by the Ranger's Guild to assassinate high-priority targets. Once this happens Florandus takes on the same look as a hunter does when stalking an animal he intends to catch. The Jester & Child. Due to the teachings of his aunt, Florandus knows the ways of sweet-talking and deceiving, while his mother learned him the advantage of showing kindness and compassion. This mixed upbringing has taught him how to switch from persona to persona making him good at acting. His parents pampered him during his childhood which makes him melt whenever he is embraced by a mother-figure. Also due to his aunt's lilim ways he assumes blood-relations are not a limiting factor if it comes to mating, meaning that from young to old he, his mother and aunt enjoyed lots of pleasure together. It is this what makes the ranger lustful and efficient at seducing mamono. The Chaste Maiden & the pampered Baphy. Every once in a while Florandus is caught by surprise over a potion being given to him by either his fellow rangers or monster acquaints. When he is girl he is very shy, not knowing how to be comfortable with sexual organs he doesn't know and the differences in bodily sensitivity. In this form he tries his best to evade all kinds of contact so he won't get allured by the pleasures of being a woman. He is worried that indulging in those could make him an alp and lose his precious manhood. When hit by a monster-boy potion he frequently becomes a Baphomet, this is due to an experiment by the Leader of a branch in the Sabbath. Thios form awakens the child in him and he mischievously enough uses his innocent form to coax women into letting him either drink milk from them or be mashed into the loving embrace of their bosoms. =Backstory:= The absence of his father. Florandus Vindivicus father was Ventus Vindivicus, a praised and excellent archer in the kings army who decided after finding his wife pregnant to leave with her and to live the rest of their lives atop a valley near the east coast of the mainland. He lived there till one day he was called back by the king to fight for his kingdom, He would never return after suffering a fatal wound in combat. The reason for his mamono-parent and aunt. The pregnant wife Florea Vindivicus, lived alone for some weeks till a couple weeks later, a traveler stopped by asking for a meal in exchange for help with the small farm growing besides the house. It was only a month later that the women noticed that her appearance had changed, she had become an orc. The traveler who had stayed with her had been a lilim, curious to find out what would become of the child growing in the woman's womb. Three months later the child, a small boy was born and named after it's parents Florea (Mother) and vindivicus (father). The lilim Arilessa decided to stay with the mother and care for this child, thus adopting them both into the lilim's family tree. The mother did not know how to take care of a child and asked the lilim for advice. Together they raised the child as a mother and aunt, due to the lilim's disposition the child was raised with questionable techniques what a normal human could only describe as sensual family bonding. It was the mother's wish that he grew up as a normal human instead of as an incubus, respecting this the lilim held back her Demonic Energy emenating nature and frequently removed his accumulated Demonic energy. His life till the age of fifteen. The boy was taught to speak and read. Till the day that he would leave that house he would be smothered in motherly love. At the age of eight the boy discovered parchments with instructions in his fathers basement, an outfit that consisted of a leather chestplate, a dark green robe and a bow that looked almost unused. He showed the items and parchments to his mother and the lilim (who had told him together with his mother that she was his auntie). Both understood and began teaching him the archery techniques and knowledge about mamono's that where described in the parchments, his "auntie" was very good at filling in the unclear parts of parchments that talked about demonic energy. The ranger was learned how to 'tame' and act on as many mamono the aunt had knowledge of. Till the age of fifteen he trained and learned when out of the blue, his "auntie" tried to force incubisation on him. After being stopped by his mother, she apologized and after having "The talk" accompanied with an interactive example gave him a necklace so he could never be charmed by the use of magic again. His mother and aunt directed him to a guild certain parchments spoke off, sending him off to train further with them. His father had been a part of a secret guild and now he was destined to be too. Wearing his fathers size-adjusted outfit and carrying his fathers bow he set off, waiving his parents goodbye. Becoming a ranger. Upon arrival on the designated location he was met by several individuals, dressed in the same clothes. After they saw his face he had to dodge two arrows coming from a far distance, nearly clipping the side of his face. He responded by shooting an arrow back and just pinning one target's hood to a tree behind him. seeing this display he was asked to stay a while and train with other newcomers. Using his years of experience he was imminently accepted as a member and rose in the ranks, at the age of eighteen he had learned many other skills that a rogue and a mamono tamer needed and had fulfilled quite some sabotage jobs. it wasn't till a year later that he surpassed the Master Ranger leading at that time, and thus became the new Master Ranger. He was told to venture out into the world to help humans and mamono alike, and either sabotage or assassinate any who oppressed others. If the guild needed him, they would send a messenger harpy or tamed werewolf to fetch him. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★★★☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ★★★★★ Magic Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Physical Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★★★☆☆ Magic Defense: ☆☆☆☆☆ (No magic affinity) Speed: ★★★★☆ Charm: ★★★☆☆ (Monster and animal tamer) Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (immune) Willpower: ★★★☆☆ Category:Characters